Broken Down
Team Work Roger stood, clutching his stomach with his left hand, while his stomach was bleeding, though it wasn't very clear, because his white shirt was already mostly drenched in his blood from before. He held his right hand, that appeared visibly bruised from punching Sol, like a fist, preparing to punch him again. Hitomi stood next to him, holding a scalpel while taking a battle stance as Sol rose from the ground "Listen, Roger, I'll distract him, when you see an openning hit him as hard as you can" Hitomi said to Roger, planning on creating an openning for him to attack. "You think that'd work? I didn't know my punch would actually be effective against him, so this time might not go so well...." Roger replied, showing doubt he might succeed twice in inflicting damage on Sol. "....I'll tell you this now, you touched Yuuri, so from today onwards, the closer you are to her, the more you'll change. I've studied Yuuri for years, so I know her the best. Trust me, it'll work" Hitomi reassured Roger, but before Roger could reply to what she meant by him "changing", she charged at Sol, who had already prepared to charge himself. Hitomi clashed with Sol's blade once, then quickly jumped above him, in which he turned around to slash her, though Hitomi quickly stepped back, minutes before the blade could reach her, then quickly charged forward, cutting some visible cables at the front of Sol's "throat", to which he reacted by attempting to kick Hitomi, but due to his slow movements and heavy body, she easily dodged it by simply jumping away. As Sol turned, Roger took the chance and punched Sol again, hitting him in the abdomen, however, Sol barely budged, Sol's head turned to Roger, Hitomi's eyes filled with horror at the thought of what he could do to Roger by hitting him twice, while Roger kept his emotionless glare towards him with his single left eye, while his fist began to bleed. Jourin, who just dragged Rakuyou into the lobby also saw it, and attempted to quickly go outside and save him, though the wound on her back was too deep. She knew that it would only make her condition worsen, so she had no choice to stay put. Sol attempted to behead Roger, but Roger quickly leaped back, thought the right side of his face, from his forehead to his cheek, was slashed, cutting off the bandages as well. Roger covered the wound on his eye with his right hand, as it began to bleed, however, once he removed his hand, Roger's right eye was back at its spot, as if Hitomi never stabbed it, though with one clear difference, it was red with a black pupil. Roger of course, didn't notice the color change, only the fact he could see clearly with both his eyes, but he didn't stop to question it and charged at Sol again, while Hitomi did the same. The two each hit Sol with what they had, Roger punching him with his right hand and Hitomi slashing him with her scalpel, but with no effect, however, Sol was unable of keeping up with both, especially Hitomi, due to remainning with only his single blade, and no ammo for his firearms. For once, it looked like there was an advantage against Sol. Until Hitomi's scalpel broke, clashing with Sol's blade, which was her only weapon to combat Sol with, she quickly stepped back, hesitating to attack again, as Roger threw her his knife he kept hidden, before Sol was attempting to behead him again. Roar Like A Monster Roger turned, but Sol was already sending his arm downwards at him, as Roger grabbed Sol by his wrist, but was pushed to the ground, laying on his back, though surprisingly, he was able of holding Sol's arm back, each time as the blade appeared to get closer, Roger pushed it back up away from his face. Hitomi jumped on Sol's back, constantly stabbing any area that appeared to have any wires, cables or anything visible that she could cut and damage, in hopes of breaking down Sol, though despite that Sol appeared unaffected. Sol's chest openned, revealing his core once more, as it began to glow "Target: Neutralized. Objective Progress: 99% Complete." Sol said, believing he was about to succeed and kill Roger. Roger removed his left hand from his stomach as he stared at Sol "I thought robots were smarter than that....getting overconfident isn't good for anyone, after all" Roger said to Sol, sounding rather dissapointed. Before Sol could fire his beam cannon, Roger tore through the glass-like core by digging his fingers through it, causing a malfunction "And here's the price you pay!" Roger shouted at Sol, sounding...angered for once. Hitomi quickly jumped off, as the core released an explosion, creating a smoke screen. "Roger!" Jourin shouted, after seeing Sol explode so close to Roger. Hitomi's eyes widened in terror as she saw Sol emerging from the smoke, with only his chest damaged and as the smoke cleared,Roger became visible, and unconscious on the ground, with half his shirt blown off and his flesh burned. Sol began to walk towards Hitomi slowly "Targ-...:..-hilated....Obje-...-ive...-ress....99.9%....-plete" Sol's voice was cracking between words, either beginning a word and being unable to finish it, or completing a word he hasn't even spoken, as visible electric sparks were released from his body "Ter-....-nation". Hitomi backed away, until she couldn't back away anymore, reaching a building, to which she fell sitting on the ground, appearing hopeless. Jourin herself, felt hopeless, thinking Roger was killed due to her decision of not going to save him, and remainning put due to her injury. Sol reached Hitomi, attempting to stab her with his blade "Obje-....-pleted" Sol said, as he thrusted his blade forward, appearing as if he was about to kill Hitomi. Suddenly, he stopped, inched away from Hitomi's eye, his blade was so close. He didn't move, he didn't speak, and his eyes didn't glow anymore. Sol has run out of energy to battle. Sol fell on his back, as if he was a broken toy. It took Hitomi a few seconds to understand what happened, and the fact that they won through sheer luck, or through Roger's reckless move in destroying Sol's core. Either way, Hitomi quickly picked up Roger and took him to the hotel, in which she took care of Jourin's wound first, and asked her to carry Yuuri and Rakuyou, while she carries Roger to somewhere safer. And as they left, Roach was already gone from the rooftop. Happy Birthday On a distant island, far far away from the continents, a large base became visible with the island's forest. The island appeared like any other island, it had a large forest, mountains and animals in it, however, some people were also visible walking by, appearing uncaring towards their surroundings. Within the large base of the island, a blonde haired woman with blue eyes watched a monitor as several other men arrived with a large box, about the size of a man "What is this?" The woman asked, in a rather cold tone. "We found it today after it sent us a signal, Caprice" A brown haired young man wearing a lab coat said to the woman, named Caprice. "A signal? What are you talking about? Wylfred, we haven't sent anyone out" Caprice replied to the young man, whose name is Wylfred. Suddenly, the monitors were turned off, and back on, this time showing Lamia sitting on a chair calmly with Roach next to her and another man on her side, holding a plate with coffee in it "Thanks, Judas, now when's she gonna answer?" Lamia said to the man, named Judas, though his face wasn't visible, as she noticed the monitors were one. "Oh, Caprice, umm...right, let me just get this...." Lamia said, looking for something in her pockets, when Judas gave her a note "Oh, thanks again, Judas" Lamia thanked Judas once more with a smile. "Lamia? What is this about?" Caprice asked Lamia, sounding rather suspicious of her. "Righ, right, let me just remember what I'm supposed to sa-...Oh god, don't make me do it...I know it is but.....I don't wanna" Lamia began to complain to both Judas and Roach. While Roach remained silent as usual, Judas spoke "It'll be over quicker if you just say it, ma'am" His tone sounding generous towards Lamia. Lamia sighed "Fine. Caprice....Ha-...Happy....Birthday...." Lamia said, appearing uncomfortable saying something nice to Caprice "Open the box, and you'll see your present". Caprice, appearing confused walked to the large box, as a crystallic blade appeared on her arm, she cut the box open, revealing Sol after his battle, as he fell on the ground, still heavily damaged. "Sol! What the hell did you do to him?!" Caprice shouted at Lamia, appearing enraged. "It wasn't me who did this to him. Hell, I fixed him, he just got himself into trouble with some...people" Lamia said, as a picture of Roger appeared on the screen "This guy's the one who wrecked his core, just lettin' ya know s'all. Anyway, Happy 100th, 300th or whatever-th Birthday. And don't call me" Lamia said, turning off the monitors. Caprice stared at Sol "Carry him to the lab, I'll fix him, and call Yuitsu, tell him I have a special job for him" Caprice ordered people around her, as her angered expression turned to a deranged grin "Let's see, I think this fellow will have to pay dearly for what he did". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines